Les découvertes de Sai
by Torticolis
Summary: Sakura réalise enfin ce qui a toujours été devant elle: Naruto. Sai remarque le comportement étrange qu’elle commence à avoir envers le Jinchuriki. Il aimerait bien comprendre la raison de cette attitude bizarre. SaiSaku


**Titre : **Les découvertes de Sai

**Couple : **Sai x Sakura avec des soupçons de Naruto x Sakura.

**Résumé : **Sakura réalise enfin ce qui a toujours été devant elle: Naruto. Sai remarque le comportement étrange qu'elle commence à avoir envers le Jinchuriki. Il aimerait bien comprendre la raison de cette attitude bizarre. « Oh non, pensa Sakura, avec quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit en affaires sociables qui connait mon secret… ce ne sera pas long avant que tout le village en soit informé. »

**Note de l'auteure :** Mon français, de même que ma note en français, est en train de détériorer très très rapidement. (TT) Ainsi, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfic dans l'espoir que cela pourrait m'aider à améliorer ma maîtrise de cette langue si compliquée.

SVP m'aviser si vous trouvez des fautes de syntaxes, de temps, de grammaire, d'orthographe etc, car il n'y a pas de doute que vous en trouverez en_ abondance _et cela m'aiderait à m'améliorer.

Chapitre 1 

–J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier, déclara Tsunade.

Elle les observa tous à tour de rôle avant de pousser un léger soupir de fatigue. Elle prit un dossier placé sur le dessus de l'impressionnant tas de paperasse qu'on pouvait être sûr de toujours trouver sur son bureau.

–Tenez, dit-elle en le tendant à Yamato. C'est une mission de reconnaissance de classe A. Quelques bandits se sont emparées d'un de nos parchemins contenant des techniques interdites très dangereuses. Ils ont dû être extrêmement forts afin d'avoir pu réussir à vaincre tous les gardes qu'on avait stationnés dans les environs. Actuelement, nous n'avons pas d'autres renseignements sur eux, je vous charge donc de les infiltrer et de nous en ramener les détails dans deux semaines. Si votre position est compromise, vous ne devez surtout pas les engager en bataille. Je veux que vous fuyiez les lieux à la moindre indication de danger. Vous m'avez compris?

–Mais… Tsunade obaa-chan! Protesta Naruto avec un air de déplaisir. Les missions de reconnaissance sont tellement plates! Et puis, pourquoi ne peut-on pas nous battre avec? Je pourrais leur botter le cul jusqu'en enfer n'importe quand! En plus, on n'en a pas encore fini avec notre mission de ramener Sasuke à Konoha!

La hokage se massa les tempes avant de s'adresser au Jinchuuriki impatient.

–Je sais, Naruto, mais on a déjà perdu toute trace de Sasuke et, en attendant, vous pouvez bien vous occuper d'une mission ou deux, non?

Naruto fit la moue, se rappelant de leur toute récente confrontation avec l'Uchiha, avant d'acquiescer sobrement d'un imperceptible signe de la tête en boudant.

Tsunade toussa un peu avant de continuer sur un ton plus sévère.

–Comme Kakashi est toujours dans l'état d'un grabataire, Yamato vous accompagnera encore une fois en tant que chef d'équipe. Avez-vous des questions?

Personne ne répondit.

–Bien. Je vous accorde treize heures pour vous préparer. Vous partirez demain, dès l'aube.

Elle fit un geste de la main qui leur signifiait très clairement de partir avant de s'adresser à son apprentie.

–Sakura, reste. J'ai à te parler.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se promenait sobrement dans les rues animées de Konoha. Tsunade-shisou lui avait encore conseillé de bien veiller à ce que Naruto n'entame pas sa transformation en Kyuubi, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire grande chose. Bien qu'elle soit son équipière et son amie, Naruto restera Naruto; un têtu effronté avec un cœur aussi mou que de la guimauve qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle ne pouvais vraiment rien faire pour l'aider à contrôler son tempéramment volatile ou pour empêcher ses rages de Kyuubi.

Que devrait-elle faire? Que _pouvait_-elle faire? Elle inclina son visage vers le ciel bleuté, le guettant desespérément, comme si elle pensait trouver sa réponse écrite dans les cieux.

–Oi! Sakura-chan! Oiii!

Sakura se secoua hors de sa transe, s'efforçant de faire disparaître ses pensées pessimistes. Elle orna ses lèvres d'un sourire faussement joyeux avant de se tourner vers la voix de son coéquipier blond qui était, comme à l'habitude, assis au stand de son restaurant préféré; Ichiraku. À sa droite, avec une attitude beaucoup moins extravagante, mais tout aussi tape-à-l'œil avec son ensemble au nombril exposé, était assis Sai. Le jeune ANBU la regarda silencieusement de ses yeux d'artiste avant de répliquer à son sourire forcé avec un des siens.

–Salut, la laide!

–Allo! Répondit-elle en gardant le sourire. Son poing, à la force accrue par du chakra, descendit promptement sur lui à une vitesse terrifiante.

En dépit de l'horrible coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Sai se remit rapidement de cette séance plutôt destructive pour sa santé. Il était déjà accoutumé aux dangereux accès de violence de l'unique fille de son équipe.

–Ehehe! Tu l'as mérité salaud! Gloussa Naruto avant de lui donner une claque amicale au dos. Viens te joindre à nous, Sakura-chan! Faut amasser beaucoup d'énergie avant de commencer une mission, et puis, le ramen, ça a beaucoup de nutriment dedans.

Sakura le remercia d'un acquiescement de la tête et s'installa sur le siège libre à sa gauche, s'abstenant de l'informer qu'en fait, le ramen n'était pas aussi nutritif qu'il le pensait

Sai les observa attentivement. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur les comportements sociaux à adopter lorsqu'on « traîne avec des amis » comme Naruto le lui avait si bien informé.

Le blond mangeait bruyamment ses nouilles avec gourmandise et, lorsque son visage ressortit finalement de derrière son large bol de ramen, un morceau de nouille était comiquement collé à son joue. Sakura s'approcha de lui en riant et, d'une main délicate, le décolla de son expression inquiète avec tendresse. Naruto rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles alors que Sakura se mit à rire de plus belle.

Était-ce l'amitié? Il avait lu quelque part qu'avec l'amitié rend les gens heureux, les fait sentir bien dans leur peau, leur fait sentir accepté. L'ouvrage lui appris qu'un ami était toujours prêt à nous aider, car, lui avait expliqué l'article, les amis s'entraident. Et, parfois, il a des moments où on se montre plus tolérant envers un ami qu'envers quelqu'un d'autre.

Après une longue réflexion sur le sujet, Sai se décida d'imiter Naruto. Après tout, si Sakura était aussi son amie, elle lui fera sûrement la même faveur. Il se mit à manger son plat, prenant soin d'en laisser quelques miettes près de la bouche avant de se retourner vers ses deux compagnons qui discutaient gaiement. Sakura fut la première à le remarquer.

–Ah… Sai, tu semble avoir quelque chose sur la joue, lui dit-elle en pointant l'endroit où se trouvaient les quelques miettes sur son propre visage.

–Où ça? Demanda-t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

–Juste là, à côté de ta bouche.

Sai se tata la face, attendant avec anxiété qu'un d'eux lui enlève les bouts de nouilles collés au coin de ses lèvres. Malgré leurs gesticulations et leur pointage qui visaient à l'aider, aucun d'eux ne s'y exécuta. Finalement, il dû l'enlever par lui même.

–Merci, leur dit-il avec son faux sourire habituel, se sentant étrangement déçu.

Peut-être bien qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore accepté en tant qu'ami?

–Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, les apostropha-t-il sans utiliser les surnoms singuliers qu'il leur avait attribués auparavant.

La paire d'amis se tourna, surpris mais attentif. Depuis quand est-ce que Sai a commencé à les appeler par leur vrai nom?

Voyant qu'il retenait maintenant leur attention, il s'exécuta.

–Suis-je votre ami?

Il l'avait dit d'une manière qui parassait si innocente et qui ressemblait si peu à Sai que les deux membres de l'équipe 7 original se regardèrent, bouche bée, incertains. Après un long moment, ils se retournèrent enfin vers le peintre.

–Et bien… répondit Naruto, je suppose que oui.

–Pourquoi nous le demander, Sai? Le questionna Sakura d'un air inquiet.

–Pour rien, je voulais simplement m'en assurer.

Un silence gênant descendit sur le trio (bien que Sai ne l'ait pas senti ni compris) avant que Sakura ne marmonna un « aah… d'accord » et ils reprirent leur conversation antérieur avec entrain.

Sai médita de nouveau sur le phénomène de l'amitié. Que disait donc le livre…?

_Un des liens les plus endurants est celui de l'amitié, mais, au-delà de l'amitié, il y existe un lien encore plus solide, encore plus fort que celui-ci. Ce lien? L'amour. Lorsque deux personnes tombent en amour, elles se créent une relation encore plus rapprochée entre elles._

Ainsi, logiquement, Sakura et Naruto sont amoureux? S'ils n'étaient que liés par le lien de l'amitié, Sakura n'aurait sûrement pas aidé Naruto à enlever la nouille de son visage, elle lui aurait simplement indiqué où le morceau se trouvait, comme elle et Naruto l'avait fait pour Sai; Sai qui était leur ami. Elle était allé au-delà de l'amitié avec Naruto, elle était amoureuse de lui.

Sai sourit. Finalement, les habitudes sociales des gens n'étaient pas aussi difficiles à déchiffrer qu'il l'avait pensé.

Ne reste plus qu'à vérifier auprès d'un d'eux si son hypothèse est exacte.

À suivre…


End file.
